The present invention relates to a rapid fastening assembly structure and particularly an assembly structure adaptable for use in drawers and any types of cabinets such as table cabinets, partition cabinets, wine cabinets and the like that is convenient to disassemble, occupies small space, and is easy to transport for onsite assembling and fastening.
Most commonly used drawers and cabinets now available on the market are assembled and fixedly fastened by soldering, then are delivered to users"" sites. Various problems could happen during transportation, such as:
1. The assembled and finished drawers and cabinets take too much space. Transportation from the factory to users"" sites requires too much time and costs. Installations and operations also are cumbersome.
2. Assembly of the drawers and cabinets requires special cares and efforts on the total structure (as the whole set of the cabinet is fixedly assembled and fastened). A small negligence or accidence during transportation could damage the drawers or the cabinets, or even destroy the whole structure of the cabinets.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a rapid fastening assembly structure adaptable for use in drawers and cabinets that is convenient to disassemble, occupies small space, and is easy to transport for onsite assembling and fastening.
To attain the foregoing object, the cabinet and drawer assembly structure according to the invention includes two juxtaposed rear panels coupling with two opposing and symmetrical side panels. The two rear panels have respectively a square channel formed at the fastening end and may be fastened by a ball screw rod. The side panels have respectively square channels with a trough located at the top end and bottom end thereof to allow two ends of a transverse beam to wedge in. The rear panels and side panels further have respectively a jut edge extended from the top ends thereof to engage with a wedge trough formed at the peripheral rim of a top panel. There are also a bottom panel and a front panel to engage with the peripheral panels to complete the cabinet assembly. When there is a desire to couple a drawer in the cabinet, install slide roller channels on the inner side of the two side panels without soldering. Thus destruction of the structure resulting from the soldering may be avoided. The structure of the invention does not take much space and may be transported easily to users"" sites for assembly and fastening. Through fastening the panels by the ball screw rod and transverse beam, various cabinets can be made. The drawer plates may be assembled through rods and slide channels, then couple with one another. All the drawer and cabinet elements may be stacked for transportation to users"" sites, then assembled and fastened by means of screws. The storing and transportation space and costs thus may be greatly reduced. Hence the invention provides advantages not feasible to the conventional cabinets and drawers.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.